A present invention is related to an improved wave generator adaptable to a faucet. The wave generator includes cleaning pins which are able to conveniently clear off dirt clogging the water outlets.
FIGS. 4a to 5b show a conventional multistage adjustable sprinkler. A center of the sprinkler is formed with multiple water outlets 71. A periphery of the sprinkler is formed with multiple sprinkling holes 72. A user can turn a rotary disc to selectively discharge the water from the outlets 71 or the sprinkling holes 72.
A ring 74 and a fixing tray 75 are disposed in the sprinkler. The ring 74 is rotatable along with the rotary disc. The circumference of the ring 74 facing the sprinkling holes 72 is formed with multiple projecting cleaning pins 741 corresponding to the sprinkling holes 72. The circumference of the ring 74 is further formed with multiple projecting blocks 742 distal from the sprinkling holes 72. The fixing tray 75 is formed with upward inclined guide faces 751 corresponding to the projecting blocks 742 of the ring 74.
When a user desires to clean the sprinkling holes 72, the user can turn the rotary disc to rotate the ring 74. The projecting blocks 742 of the ring 74 will move upward along the guide faces 751 of the fixing tray 75. Accordingly, the cleaning pins 741 will extend out through the sprinkling holes 72 to clean up the dirt clogging the sprinkling holes 72.
The center of a domestic wave generator is formed with a bubbling hole. The periphery of the wave generator is formed with multiple sprinkling holes. In the case that dirty accumulates on the wall of the sprinkling hole, the water flowing through the sprinkling hole will impact the dirt and irregularly sprinkle. This affects the using state. For example, the irregularly sprinkling water will splash onto the clothes of the user or wet unexpected area such as the floor. This leads to inconvenience. Therefore, it is also necessary to clean the sprinkling holes of the wave generator.
The aforesaid cleaning structure can be applied to the wave generator. However, the wave generator is screwed on a connector provided with a circular connector 51 (with reference to FIG. 1), whereby a user can move the wave generator to change the angle thereof so as to adjust the sprinkling direction of the water flow. In the case that the rotary disc of the sprinkler is applied to the wave generator, when turning the rotary disc, the wave generator will be moved along with the rotary disc. Accordingly, the user needs to hold the wave generator with the other hand. This is troublesome.
Moreover, even if the wave generator is fixed and the angle thereof is unchangeable, when turning the rotary disc, the screwed section of the wave generator will be unscrewed from the connector and loosened.
In addition, the interior space of the wave generator is much smaller than that of the sprinkler. Therefore, the rotary disc must be minified. As a result, the force arm (radius of the rotary disc) is greatly shortened. Therefore, the user must exert a greater force for turning the rotary disc. Also, the user""s fingers are hard to well touch and turn the minified rotary disc.
Moreover, the volume and internal space of the wave generator are relatively small so that it is hard to additionally mount the fixing tray and rotary disc therein. When mounting these minified parts into the small space of the wave generator, it is difficult to accurately assemble these parts.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide an improved wave generator in which the bottom edge of the adjustment seat is formed with multiple downward extending cleaning pins respectively corresponding to the sprinkling holes. When a user upward moves the base seat, permitting the to flow out from the central bubbling hole, the cleaning pins are passed through the sprinkling holes to push out and remove the dirt attaching to the wall faces of the sprinkling holes. Therefore, it is convenient to clean up the sprinkling holes.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide the above wave generator in which when cleaning the sprinkling holes, the base seat is pulled up and down, whereby the cleaning pins can relatively extend through the sprinkling holes to clean the same. The base seat is linearly moved and not rotated so that the problems resulting from small volume of the wave generator and the difficulty in assembling the parts are eliminated.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide the above wave generator in which the base seat is often kept in an upward moved state, permitting the water to flow out from the bubbling hole. Therefore, in normal state, the cleaning pins are passed through the sprinkling holes so that the dirt is harder to attach to the wall faces of the sprinkling holes.
The present invention can be best understood through the following description and accompanying drawings wherein: